Rockin Around the Christmas Tree
by louiselane
Summary: Harley is really excited about Christmas and tries to cheer The Joker up about the holiday.


**TITLE:** Rocking Around the Christmas Tree  
**AUTHOR: **Louise Harley is really excited about Christmas and tries to cheer The Joker up about the holiday.  
**RATING:** Pg-14  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance   
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Harley/Joker  
**CHARACTERS:** Harley Quin, The Joker, and Batman  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and for the wonderful people at the Harley Quinn community.  
**A/N :** My first Harley solo fic without any crossover involved. Be nice to me!

The Joker was very moody that morning like he always was on Christmas Eve. He couldn't stand the holiday. Since he was a kid it had always held reminders of his painful childhood.

He had decided to ignore the holiday and come up with a new plan to take defeat Batman once and for all when Harley arrived home.

"Pudding….I'm home!"

"Great!" he mumbled irritated. "My day is completed!"

"Look what I got, sweeeeet!" Harley cried excitedly showing him a Christmas tree in the living room.

"It's a tree, Harley!"

"It's a Christmas tree, honey!" she smiled at him.

"Why? Why did you get a Christmas tree? You know I hate nature… you should send to your little friend."

"Red? Nah, she's against the tree commercialization because of Christmas," Harley explained. "But look how beautiful it is, and it will be even more wonderful after I put the decorations on."

"Whatever…" Joker went back to his office to formulate more of his plan as Harley started to decorate the tree. "Where did you get this tree, anyway?"

"I stole it," Harley explains proudly. "B-man and I had a fight because this was the most expensive Christmas tree the mayor bought to decorate the city with, but the moment I saw it, I knew it should be mine… I mean… yours, puddin!"

The Joker was in shock, "You stole the best Christmas tree in the city… for me?"

"Yeppers."

"Baby, you are the best!" The Joker smiled kissing her cheek. "So, where are those decorations you were talking about?"

"Now, that's the spirit!"

Bud and Lou, Harley's lovely hyenas, watched them decorating the tree when out of nowhere Batman broke through the window.

"Quinn… You are so predictable. I knew you would bring this tree back to your love nest with The Joker."

"Ho Ho Ho, Batman!" The Joker chuckled at him. "Look what Santa brought us Harl, new pet."

Harley sighed and rolled her eyes ignoring Batman's commentary. "Take it easy B-man. It's Christmas Eve. Can't you be cool at least for today?"

"I don't think so. You stole this Christmas tree from the city hall," Batman reminded her. "And for what? To please him?"

"You don't get it. Do you?" Harley sighed again. "It's not just that. I wanted a really nice tree to decorate the room and to show Mistah J the real spirit of Christmas. Why can't we have a break during the holiday? I swear I'll return the tree afterwards. I just wanted to make his Christmas a little more cheerful and little less painful."

"Are you serious?" Batman asked suspicious.

"Yes, I am. To prove it, I bought something for you too," Harley smiled putting a small package in Batman's hand.

"What's this?" he asked still suspicious.

"Open it."

"Will it blow up?"

"No, it will not blow up," Harley sighed, annoyed.

"Will it release laughing gas?"

"Nope."

"Will it…"

"Open it already!" Harley yelled irritated. "It's not a trick, I swear."

"It better not be," Batman ripped the Christmas paper off the package. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a Wonderful Life," Harley answered, "the movie. I didn't know if you've already seen it but… you should. It's a great movie. I thought you should have the movie, to get in the real Christmas spirit."

"I don't know what to say," Batman blinked still confused by Harley's gesture. "Thank you."

"So Batsy, what's it gonna be? You gonna arrest us today and ruin the holiday for everybody?" The Joker finally asked.

Batman looked at them still uncertain as to what he should do, "All right. I'll give you a break during the holiday, but on December 26th I'll be back to arrest both of you. All right?"

"Deal," Harley shook his hand with a big smile in her face. "Merry Christmas B!"

"Merry Christmas, Harley!"

When Batman left, Harley went back to decorating the Christmas tree.

"You were very nice with him, Harl," The Joker pointed out. "Why?"

"I think Christmas is a time for taking a break from everything, even for him. Besides, I knew he would follow me after I stole the Christmas tree. So it was a good thing I bought that movie. Besides, I have a little surprise for you too, pudding!" Harley said giggling.

"What? The movie you gave to Batsy is really a bomb?" The Joker asked hopefully.

"No, silly. Look at the Christmas ornaments I put on the tree."

"They have my face on them."

"That's right!" Harley smiled at him as she finished the decorating. "TA-DA!"

"I would cry if I had feelings. Thank you Harley, for making this holiday on I'll gladly remember."

The End


End file.
